


群山之夜

by Lori100111100



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori100111100/pseuds/Lori100111100
Summary: 无限loop梗，死亡警告，成人内容警告
Relationships: Horacio Carrillo/Javier Peña
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

1.

一只美国猫的死足以掀起一场盛大的复仇，但一百个哥伦比亚人不行。一架你看不见的天平就支在那里，一边是上帝不服管教的桀骜子孙，一边是世界上所有的海水。

任谁都猜得到结局。

佩纳报复式地猛吸一口香烟，感受灰白色的烟雾从肺腔游走到心脏，然后张开嘴，吐出一声近乎沉默的叹息。有些人是注定无法拯救的，他们终其一生都在为自己筹划一次足够英雄的毁灭。佩纳早就知道这一点。从最开始，从他携着萍水相逢的妓女逃离波哥大、闭着眼闯进麦德林的沉沉暮霭；从他踏入那所被死者频频从天堂（抑或地狱）远远眺望的偏僻学校，走进那间散发着腐朽与发霉味道的办公室，将那扇旧被尘封的窗户打开的时候，他就已经知道了。

那绝不是他第一次见识这样的情景。喏，英雄，他见过无数这样的人，更见过无数这样的死人。佩纳用指腹捻灭烟头的火光，然后将烟屁股掷向前方窨井盖的孔洞。

当那时候，当他跳上汽车离开这座学校，从话筒那头撞向鼓膜的枪声和玻璃碎裂声甚至还未来得及被大脑识别。开车的是史蒂夫·墨菲，他被嘲笑为“金发小子”和“菜鸟”的同事。佩纳一路上甚至仔细阅读了墨菲的表情，他向他的同事学习如何做出常人应在此时做出的表情，接着顺着他的目光，看到了被救护车与警车围绕的，被车辆大灯照得雪白的那片空地。隔离带拉起来了，他们的车已经不能再往前了。墨菲一拳砸在方向盘上，妈的，他大声骂，尽管外头的噪声被玻璃车窗过滤了个干净，这一声只有佩纳听得到。下车，佩纳说，他不确定墨菲听到了这句话，于是又重复了一遍。下车吧，我们走着去。

烟头翻滚着落在了下水道孔外头。佩纳仔细地盯着那方向看了几秒钟，然后扬起眉毛，将双手插进口袋里，索性坐在台阶上。

佩纳走进那片雪白。那根本就不是白，而是肮脏的柏油路面、汽油、焦黑的燃烧痕迹、玻璃碎屑、汽车零件、散落的子弹壳和血。佩纳向前走，随后被人拦住。他从上衣口袋中掏出一小块证件，然后继续向前走。他经过了很多人，还能走路的、不能走路的、那些他叫不出名字却足够眼熟的、那些坐在地上呻吟的，他经过了豪尔赫、罗德里格和特鲁希略，向最里面走去。然后他经过了围着医用担架的人们，他们齐声数一、二、三，站起身来，然后平稳地负担着重量，从佩纳身边过去。佩纳没有向他们看去，他只是停下脚步，然后对那边蹲在地上清理物品的人说，嘿，你搞错了，那顶帽子不是他的，他从不戴帽子。

夜已经很深了，白日的暑气被侵蚀殆尽，因此台阶上有些凉。佩纳坐在那里，用鞋尖踩住先前丢下的烟头，然后将它踢进排下水道里去。他身后的校舍已经熄灯，幽绿色应急灯光明明暗暗。佩纳将衬衫扣子往下解开一颗，然后抖抖领子，让凉风冷却自己的皮肤。他在原地坐了一会儿，手臂搁在膝盖上支撑住上半身的重量。校舍、树影、兼作靶场的绿茵草坪、山下棚屋里清苦人家黑黢黢的窗户，而更远地方的市中心霓虹灯闪烁，这些景色他无比熟稔。接着他望见了远方沉默的群山，它们从最远处一直延伸过来，将他环抱在怀中。散落在天上的星辰，这时陈列在被群山划分出的天穹里，它们的光辉一齐落入他眼里。佩纳站起身，于是便离它们更近了。他握紧左拳，用指尖按压手心结痂的伤口，感受微微的刺痛带来的些许快感，然后踏上那级台阶。

他已然决定了，操，管他呢。他决意伸手去够那些星辰。

是我，哈维·佩纳，你睡了吗？门开了一条缝，暖黄色灯光从缝隙里出来。接着门打开了，里头那人趿着塑料拖鞋，只穿着棉质背心和平角裤衩，头发湿漉漉的，从脖颈到胸前挂着洗完澡未干透的水珠，那件背心紧贴在身上，印出一大片半透明的水迹。

“什么事？”

佩纳挠挠头，发现实在难以措辞，干脆从门边一架上拽下一件制服衬衫，然后丢进对方怀里。跟我走，他说。

校舍走廊无比安静。住在这里的人原本就不多，更何况，还在以各种原因持续不断地减少。一些人在某次行动后便再也没有回来，另一些则明智地选择了主动离开，因此今夜，透过半圆弧状玻璃窗洒下的星光，只轻柔地洒在两个人的身上。佩纳屏住呼吸，去听后面人的声音：门被轻轻带上，然后钥匙在锁孔里旋转直到机关扣上，接着是穿上衬衫的布料细响，与此同时，脚步也跟上来了。佩纳没有回头，像是故意和什么作对似的，继续向前走，然后拐进楼梯间。他向上走，通向天台的铁栅门虚掩着，只需转过这层平台便可以到达。佩纳忽然开始犹豫了，他的脸颊微微发麻，他此时的表情或许看上去僵硬奇怪。

不过在这样的夜里，谁能看清呢！佩纳停在门前，慢慢抬眼向外看，让眼睛适应灿若白昼的光，顺便等待那人的到来。外面清凉的空气在召唤着他，他想象自己站在天穹下面，说出那句该说的话，然后向上漂浮。他无意追求戏剧化，但当射灯已经打开，大幕已然升起，一切天使都已经准备好了祝福，何不踏上那座舞台呢！

只是，只是还有最后一个变数。他甚至自我背叛式地开始期待没有人跟过来，好叫他扮演一个自作多情的吟游歌手，用他所有的青春去歌唱一位傲慢女公爵的美貌。最后，那人走近了，佩纳甚至能闻到他被水汽和肥皂包裹的呼吸。

“好久不见，我……”

妈的，佩纳心下后悔，这是一个再烂俗不过的开头。

“可这才下班不过几个小时。”

“很难解释……不，请让我说完，因为某种说不清楚的原因，我赶时间。”佩纳的手在空中犹疑了一下，最终轻轻拍在对方的肩上。“尽管这些听上去很奇怪，”佩纳最终还是没能将对方的名字——奥拉西奥——喊出口，“卡里略，我……”他抬手看看时间，发现已经来不及说完全部的话。

“你想说什么？辛德瑞拉小姐？”卡里略揶揄道。

佩纳隐约感觉到了这句话中的不恰当之处，但他已经没有时间反驳。“嘿，你知道吗，我……不，让我等到最后三秒钟再说。”这话听上去像是世界即将毁灭似的。这种气氛，根本不肖善于察言观色者指出，谁都知道接下来要发生什么。佩纳甚至想，不如干脆说：“嘿，你知道吗，我想明天请假去诊所拔智齿。”这样才能不落俗套。

七、六、五、四——佩纳深吸一口气，他执意往后拖延，或许这样留给难堪的时间便会减少。当他感受到卡里略的心跳紧贴着他的胸膛，而自己像一只玩具熊似的被抱在怀中的时候，已经只剩下两秒钟了。

我想，我爱你。佩纳闭上眼，脱口而出。在最后一秒钟快要结束的时候，佩纳感到对方捧住他的脸颊，然后他们双唇相触。

而自己一身烟味和汗臭，佩纳心下抱歉。

罗曼蒂克是20世纪人类的本能。这正是他们掀起两次世界大战，又最终战胜它们的原因。不过暂时，让我们从罗曼蒂克式遐想中出来，从头谈谈发生了什么。

佩纳睁开眼睛，百叶窗隔开初夏的阳光，因此室内仍是朦胧一片昏暗。他伸出左手，手心里掌纹排列出神秘的形状，但却完好无损，没有丝毫伤痕。佩纳翻身起床，看见了写字台上三只排成一行的烟灰缸，那是他前一天夜晚难以入眠的证据，而手撕台历上仍然是这一天，5月20日。

好吧。佩纳拿起床头的折叠刀，熟练地在左手掌心划出一道伤口，然后宣布：这是他困在这一日的第四天。

被困住的第一天，他以为那只是第六感开的一个玩笑，他按部就班地完成了一切工作，包括……靠，有什么不能说的呢？包括像第零日一样，在他的聪明指导下，将他的一班战友送去赴死。所幸，第二天来了。当他发现那仍是5月20日的时候，兴奋地仿佛发狂。他决定改正自己的错误，或者说，他们原本的命运。这就是上天给予他的使命，不是吗？好叫他赎自己的罪。所以当第三天到来时，佩纳深感无力。他逃避地躲进自己的房间，紧接着又借口出去抽烟，与一切正在发生的事情擦肩而过。这一天就这么过去了，除了在临近结束时的疯狂之举和掌心划出的伤口。

从第三天起，他开始实验。他想要参透上帝他老人家做出这绝妙的安排——到底是怀着什么心思。第一个问题是关于其他人。他们是否意识到这是无尽循坏的一天？还是说，他们仍将这一日当作漫长铁轨上的一枚枕木而已？应该是后者。尽管佩纳并没有直白地发问，不过他完全能猜得到结果：他一定会被嘲笑和关心，然后得到一个完全否定的答案。因此他不得不面对第二个问题：关于他自己。他会变老吗？在这无限囚笼里被困住的，是他这个人还是仅仅意识本身？这便是掌心这一刀的来历。昨天，不，上一个5月20日证明了，他绝对无法改变如何在下一个5月20日醒来。不过似乎有一点例外，那就是记忆。

佩纳收起折刀，用舌头将伤口渗出的血舔干净，然后不经意间碰到了自己的嘴唇。空气中已经没有香烟、汗臭或者肥皂的气味了，他的鼻腔里只有血腥味。佩纳清清嗓子，将尚在留恋的手指移开，外头的晨操声适时地响起。

美好的一天又开始了，佩纳想。

T.B.C.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

你会在第几天开始不耐烦？

我是说，厌倦这他妈没完没了的生活。不过至少在这时，佩纳想，倒还不错。毕竟，就算是其它日子，那些当地传说里被太阳之神吞下和吐出的日子，不也正是这样，被吃饭、工作、睡觉、和做爱填满？不，这样甚至更好！你绝不用担心遗憾和失去，因为无论如何，“太阳照常升起”！佩纳甚至在每一个早晨，向同一个学生借来这本书，然后接着前一天的剧情读下去。他觉得自己像巴恩斯先生一样颠倒昼夜、醉生梦死——然而佩纳甚至远胜过书中那可怜的士兵！因为他绝不至于陷入肉欲与灵魂难以两全的迷惘，像那可怜的巴恩斯一样，对所有事情举棋不定。想想看，当你在深夜为已经发生的事情追悔莫及，然而下一刻，所有挽回的机会又重新摆在你面前——多么美妙的体验！是的，你尽可以尝试任何事情，不会有任何损失，也不用付出任何代价。无论天大的事情，像是恐龙复活、小行星撞地球、世界大战或者陷入该死的爱情，只肖闭上眼，时针与分针自然会履行职责，将它们按部就班地冲洗干净。

佩纳已经记不清第几天了。他曾经试图用纸笔和打字机记录日子，但都宣告失败。他也尝试过在自己的身体上留下痕迹，当然，这些尝试也同样失败了。他甚至想过，如果他在这一天死去，是否就能从无尽的循环中跳出去？当然，好奇归好奇，他完全不想去尝试。万一第二天，他又重新复活了，就像耶稣他老人家一样——那他将不得不接受这一天无穷无尽难以逃脱的既定命运。而万一他成功地死去了——操，那也太惨了：他将成为历史上第一个为了逃离时间魔咒而死去的“烈士”。佩纳完全地、没有一丝一毫的念头想成为这样的烈士。毕竟，这样的日子有什么不好呢？

有什么不好呢。

他仰面望着上方的床板，这张校舍中原有的上下铺铁栏床如此陈旧，以至于他之前还担心过它是否能承担两个人的重量。还好，它勉强胜任了这份工作，尽管佩纳始终提心吊胆害怕它散架——虽然明天它又将完好如初，不过他可不想在今天剩下的时间里，沦落到在粗糙的水泥地上接着做爱。

当然，也不是不可以。这是他们无数个循环中同床，啊，上下铺也算——他们同床入眠的一个夜晚。一个对其他人来说再普通不过的夜晚，却偶然成为了只为两人所有的隐秘回忆。佩纳并不介意这夜有多疯狂，毕竟，这已经是足够疯狂的一日了。

上铺的鼾声如此平稳，佩纳闭上眼，凝神倾听，将自己的呼吸调整到与之一致。让他就这样入眠吧，佩纳祈求上帝，趁他最后一丝面对明天的勇气还未消散。

因为奇异的命运的缘故，佩纳总会在相同的时间醒来，伴随着晨操的铃声。他将这归咎于命运，是因为他难以想象上帝或者是其它有人格的神明，会足够无聊到这个程度，将祂们伟大的神力倾注于捉弄一个落魄又乏味的怀疑论者。每一个今天都是不可预知的，佩纳发现，因为就算他一整天以同样的姿势坐在同一张板凳上，事情的轨迹也会与之前所有的版本产生偏离。就像是一出情节缺席的戏剧，所有的演员、场景都不变，可每一次大幕掀起，谁也不知道接下来要发生什么。有时候，命运掷色子，你并不满意结果，这很正常。佩纳相信，这或许就是他的使命：他揣着一手臭牌，狼狈地一次又一次挽回局面。不过也有时候，你会赢得一个双六。例如你的敌人又一次试图炫耀武力，却被朋友出卖——而例行巡逻的队伍离那个地点只隔两个街区。命运将大礼拱手送上，而佩纳刚好押出了全部的筹码。

佩纳向所有人宣布了胜利的消息。一个出生在布拉沃河（美墨界河，也叫格兰德河）北岸的美国佬，向一群安蒂奥基亚（麦德林市所在的省）土著宣布他们自己的胜利，或许是一件足够奇怪的事。不过胜利就是胜利，因此留守的人们开始张罗着庆祝，佩纳则继续呆在会议室的玻璃门窗背后，他想要继续听着卡里略他们的声音，直到车队停稳卡洛斯·奥尔金学校里的黄色泥土路上。拿着对讲机的是特鲁希略，他哭得话都说不清楚。

上校呢，佩纳问。

他在开车。

——喂，是我，马上回来。

佩纳点点头，又想起对讲机那边并不能听到这个动作，于是清清嗓子。嗯，好好开车。佩纳说。然后特鲁希略吸鼻涕的声音重新充满了屋子，佩纳扬扬眉毛，无情地调低了音量。

佩纳原本担心媒体会蜂拥来到这所学校，因而提前计划好了逃跑路线。然而事实上并没有，甚至连以报道小道消息著称的几家报社都没有丝毫要造访的痕迹。与胜利者相比，人们更在意失败者。电视台全程直播了神父为巴勃罗·埃斯科瓦尔做的一整套宗教仪式，随后又开始关注死者的母亲与妻子，镜头里的女人们流着眼泪，愤怒地控诉着。行政部门忙着准备新闻发布会的发言稿，司法那边迫切地等待消息，准备为击毙行动中肯定存在的非正义程序大做文章，而军方则在商讨着颁发勋章的人选——波哥大的贵人们各怀心事，在最终向媒体透露消息之前，他们有必要商讨出一致意见：到底什么人能够有资格、也更体面地站上高台，披上黄蓝红三种颜色的绶带。

然而这些喧闹都与搜查队无关。当有学生提出想要花一笔钱请市里一家有名舞厅的舞蹈队前来庆祝的时候，卡里略并没有拒绝。“让他们把乐队也带来。”他说，然后便留下手舞足蹈互相拥抱并且哭作一团的孩子们，上楼睡觉去了。佩纳混在人群中，也跟着笑。接着墨菲和梅西纳找到了他，他们稍稍避开人群，到大厅外面的台阶上庆祝同样也属于他们的胜利。美国人与哥伦比亚人的界限，在胜利的一瞬间，又重新变得泾渭分明。

舞蹈队的到来是在当天的夜里九点。这时候电视台开始纷纷追问埃斯科瓦尔之死的凶手，当然，亲麦德林派是这么说的，而其它派别的用词则是：将哥伦比亚拯救出魔爪的英雄。学校的简陋伙食并不足以支撑起一场庆典，因此在早些时候，负责采购的人已经从附近的酒吧和商店采购了足够多的酒精和卡路里。当然，这附近皆是贫民区，因而也不可能能买到什么特别的食物，不过参加庆典的人，谁又会在乎食物呢。酒管多，烟管够，朋友在侧，更何况，乐队的人已经拖着折叠椅进来了，舞蹈即将开始——还有什么不满足的呢！

佩纳和梅西纳倚靠在丢弃食品包装袋的纸箱边的墙壁上，因为纸杯实在不够用，他们索性对瓶吹。墨菲归心似箭，他像没头苍蝇般四处乱转，最终还是前来与他们商量：“我们什么时候可以回去？”墨菲是多汗体质，而他被汗水沾湿的头发和额头宣示了他此时的急迫，“虽然这样可能不好，但是我想，我老婆她——”

梅西纳与佩纳互相对视，单身人士之间的伟大友谊使他们默契地同时对墨菲露出了鄙夷且同情的眼神。“明天吧，”梅西纳作为上司发话了。“明天飞回去。现在，你可以逃出去给你老婆打个电话。”

墨菲如释重负，他厚脸皮地故作浮夸感谢老板，然后准备要走。“史蒂夫，”佩纳跟上去叫住了他，“上校呢？你看见他了吗？”

墨菲眨眨眼：“不是睡觉去了吗？”他拍拍佩纳的肩膀，“别神经过敏。”

佩纳嘶地表示对墨菲用词的抗议，“找你老婆去吧！”他愤愤地说。

回到场中，乐队已经坐定，热场的是一首当地的情歌。吉他手敲了两下面板，然后开始拨弦，西装油头的歌手站在立式话筒前起调，然后开唱，卖弄起喉间撩人的颤音。有些人放下酒杯跟着唱，更多的则是不记得歌词、甚至没听过曲调跟着哼，这其中也有梅西纳。佩纳抬腕看表，还有三个小时不到的时间。或许今天就要在这场盛宴中结束了。正在胡思乱想间，乐队的人进来了，佩纳隔得稍远看不清楚，只能大致看出有头戴宽檐绒帽的男人和身穿黄地红色碎花长裙的女人，而所有挤在前面的人都在起哄尖叫。舞曲起来了，这是一首别有风情的音乐，吹管乐演奏的主旋律与其它乐器的伴奏，将整个大厅密不透风地紧紧包裹起来。周围的小伙子们眼疾手快地抢走了所有女士作为舞伴，剩下的则只能哄闹着两两搭伙，佩纳适时地邀请了梅西纳，尽管他们两人对这支舞都一无所知。

佩纳和梅西纳歪着头，模仿着隔壁一对男女的动作，并不十分协调地扭动着。梅西纳首先开口说话，以缓解当前的窘迫：“墨菲给他老婆打电话，你呢？”

“我？”佩纳笑笑，“墨菲他们小夫妻腻歪，我就算了吧。”

梅西纳琢磨出了这句话里的意思，她以一贯的洞悉语气剖析佩纳的发言：“你是说，你们不像墨菲夫妇一样腻歪——我读过你的档案，你在这里待了八年从未回去。是本地人？”

佩纳摸摸鼻子，试图就此遮住上扬的嘴角。接着他发现在舞蹈中放开女士似乎不太礼貌，因而又重新握住他的上司的手，用一连串模仿舞蹈的笨拙举动，让这个问题就此过去。他依然不太看得清前面的舞蹈演员，因此只能照猫画虎，比照着附近人的动作。接着，似乎是舞蹈演员融进了人群，一阵喧哗短暂地盖住了乐声。在接下来的一个动作里，跳男子舞步的要蹲下身，挑逗地半掀起女子的长裙。佩纳略显尴尬地僵硬模仿着，然后紧接着，女子娇羞地退开，借此完成舞伴的交换。佩纳将比划着撩起裙子的动作收起，这时候，伴随着乐声进来的是一袭碎花长裙。离得这么近，佩纳终于看清楚了那上面层层叠叠的木耳边。接着他起身，伴随着音乐牵起女伴的手。佩纳觉得掌中的手有些异样，接着他抬起眼，看见了自己的新舞伴。

“嘿。”头戴花冠的舞伴向佩纳问好。

佩纳顾不得礼貌，缩回手去，将食指的关节放进牙间狠狠咬了两下，方才开始接受这个事实。“……卡里略？”

“是我。”卡里略示意佩纳牵住他的手，喇叭袖口的蕾丝花边晃晃悠悠。

然而后者并没有这么做。佩纳的脸皱成一团，肩膀止不住地上下抖动，笑得只能趴进他的“女舞伴”怀中。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
佩纳深吸一口气，从床上起身。他尽量放轻动作，希望不会惊醒上铺的卡里略，尽管如此，床铺空心钢管的连接处依然发出了吱呀的细响。这是漫长的一天。字面意义上的。

佩纳惊异于自己竟然有心情开这样一个双关玩笑。

这是绝对漫长的一天，因为在这一天里，他驱车逃离麦德林，并最终被公路上的塞车所打败。他也同样忠于职守，安坐在对讲机前，倾听与毒贩的枪战。他成为酒精的俘虏，又或者泡在廉价旅馆里与妓女度过整日。他加入学生的赌博，又因为被高年级的学生认出，害怕他向校长告状而被请出门外。他蹲在半山腰的棚屋区，看手工艺人用陶土烧制他们自己根本用不上的储钱罐。他经过教堂，被后巷卖淫的男孩们围堵起来，只能落荒而逃。他坐在办公桌前摆弄打字机，将一份文件翻来覆去从尾到头打了二十三遍。他读完了所有能借到手的海明威，并且因为闲得无聊，终于将卡里略办公桌里藏着的那本发黄变脆的第一版《拉丁美洲被切开的血管》拿来看。当然，他也并不是全然安全，有几次，不长眼的枪子儿差点儿就要为他的主人自己带来杀身之祸——要知道，这世上唯一死不得的，不是耶稣——因为他得先死掉才能复活——而是美国的探员，因为一旦这么做，就相当于冲着山姆大叔的鼻子来上一拳——而这位先生向来睚眦必报。不过，人总有犯浑的时候，而子弹则不留情面。甚至有一次，近距离的子弹扎进他的肋骨，就在干后勤的蠢货们对笨重防弹衣效果的迷信终于将要显露后果的时候，佩纳不负众望地陷入了昏迷，然后理所当然地重新在卡洛斯·奥尔金学校的一间校舍醒来。他估摸着那一回的自己应该没能死成，佩纳想。因为他迷迷糊糊中仿佛听到，他暴脾气的同事正在大肆抱怨，抱怨天气、抱怨行动鲁莽、抱怨违反禁令。而另一个说话的人则反驳说，“他唯一的错误就是，忘记在额头纹上一面星条旗。”

佩纳一时被这些支离破碎的记忆搞昏了头脑，他眯眼望向透过百叶窗缝隙透过来的城市灯光，才终于缓过神来。记忆对他来说是一件过于容易的事情，而遗忘则显得奢侈。有些事情，即使理智判决它们应当抹去，而大脑也确实履行了职责，可那灵魂的一角终究是被楔子穿透过，那不可弥合的痕迹像圣人手上的血洞，你抬起手，透过掌骨破碎的空洞看见世界，然后就再也无法将手放下。

佩纳当然也抗争过。在如此漫长的一天里，什么事情都有可能发生，什么样的妄想都不妨一试。自从佩纳确认过自己的爱慕并非无果之花，他便愈发坦然地吐露自己的真心。当然，若非是明天永不到来，佩纳未必能如此直截了当。时间如逝水！而你在面对倾泻而下的流水时，又怎么敢立即抓住那根浮木，你又怎么敢保证两岸的崖壁不会被泥石流冲塌，而暗礁和岩石不会撞碎漂流者的骨头与灵魂——可佩纳现在确确实实落进了一滩静水。

卡里略甚至几次被佩纳的主动所惊讶。毕竟从他的角度来看，几天之前，他们方才经历过最终的决裂，尽管他们之间的那条鸿沟从最开始就已经存在。像是一粒掉入珠贝怀中的石子，佩纳偏执地将那粒棱角尖锐的石子含进嘴里，小心地将牙齿避开，用最柔软的东西磨它。而卡里略命令他停下，然后掰开他的嘴，告诉他，你那唇舌已经血肉模糊。佩纳睁大眼睛，他感到失望。他不介意鲜血淋漓，他以为对方知道。

佩纳惊讶于卡里略的惊讶，随后他才想起，那确实只是几天之前。他如此轻易地放下了他原以为不可能放下的坚持，他不想承认，可事实就是这样。他确实还记得那间泥泞烘臭的畜棚，那个夜晚汽车大灯将向前扑倒的儿童尸体照得惨白，而他的爱人，在无意义的虐杀结束之后，平静地向他走来，甚至在微笑。是的，他不擅长遗忘。可当他径直穿过缀满荣誉奖状与纪念照片的会议室，走向尽头那扇门，用手指触摸玻璃面板上不干胶粘贴的姓名字母，然后旋下冰凉的黄铜色合金门把手，侧身进到房间里去，用臀将门顶上，并且凝视对方的眼睛时，自我背叛的快感征服了他。

早上好，上校。佩纳反手拉下百叶窗，尽管他记得，不，正因为他记得，所以去他妈的，他决意跳入传说中包含人间一切痛苦的狱火。

大厅的空气有些焦灼，佩纳用尽全力呼吸四壁之间所剩无几的空气。舞蹈仍在继续，坎比亚舞曲恣意张扬的旋律震动着人们的鼓膜、灼烧着人们的心肺，又轻抚过人们的汗毛。有人拿喝完的酒瓶撞向墙壁，为的是听那一声玻璃碎屑迸开的脆响；还有的和着乐声吹起口哨，故意炫技吹出挑逗的颤音。接着有人开始踏地，把军靴向水泥地重重摔去，接着动作变轻，但速度却加快，最终形成雨点般倾泻的鲜明节奏。附近的人逐渐加入进去，再然后，更远一些的人加入了，到最后，所有人都拼了老命地跺脚。吉他、长笛与口哨又怎肯落于人后？犟脾气的安蒂奥基亚大山的儿子们，那额角发茬粗硬，流淌着紫灰色铅血，永不低下脖颈的亡命之徒，又怎么可能容忍这样的挑衅——这简直相当于有人跑到你家，冲门口的台阶撒尿示威嘛！可是乐器和喉咙的能量毕竟是有限的，士兵的力气却近乎无穷。不甘心的乐队成员从麦克风前走开，作弊般调大了扩音器的声音，而被激怒的学生们索性撒开舞伴的手，使出全身的力气，叫嚷着把脚底板踩得生疼。

“这群狗崽子。”几乎听不清声音，佩纳只能通过口型大概猜出卡里略话中的内容。“狗崽子”是土话里对士官生的代称，佩纳猜应该是这个词。

“这群狗崽子，跳起舞来比操练时候精神一千倍。” 

是啊，佩纳说。他并不清楚自己的声音是否被听到，他的嘴唇或许动了，或许没有。他只能听得见身体里空洞而静默的巨响，像是所有鲜血一齐灌向心脏，而他的四肢立即干枯，他的灵魂上升，升到与群星并肩的高度，于是群山在他眼里成为一圈起伏波动的青蓝色天际线。他俯视着麦德林河水穿过的光亮，那南侧亮如白昼的银河，那点缀着火光与烟尘的地铁建设工地，那散布山上，最终聚集在北侧灰暗飘摇的暗黄色汽灯，喑哑到发不出一声哀鸣。佩纳紧紧盯住北侧偏西的地方，他知道那里一片不甚明亮的地方，欢庆迟到胜利的人们拥抱、哭泣、骂骂咧咧，可他只想躲避，他看到云层背后半满的月亮沉稳地滑入高空，他知道另一个苍白的充满希望的明天又将到来，是啊，他兴奋得发狂。

“早上好。”

佩纳一惊，脚下打滑差点踩空。妈的，早个屁，佩纳骂道，尽管他咒骂的对象此时扶住他的手臂，以防他真的丢人地从梯子上摔下去。我以为你睡着了，佩纳说。

“睡着了，然后醒了。”卡里略回答，“这很正常，我没办法这样安稳地睡过去。”

“在马德里也不行？”

“也不行。”

佩纳吸吸鼻子，他原本打算看上一眼便走，现在他转变了主意。他缩着身子防止撞上天花板，爬进上铺的栏杆里。

卡里略没料到佩纳会过来，因而只能仓促地起身让开位置，混乱之中，脑袋不知与什么东西相撞，眼前忽然一黑——当然，房间里原本就没有灯光，除了百叶窗透过的夜色，以及走廊里应急灯光反射在光滑地面透过门缝的幽绿。当卡里略原本因为近视而稍显模糊的视野逐渐恢复，而身上的压迫感也使他确信了眼前轮廓代表的含义：佩纳确实跨坐在他的腿上，前者的体温透过轻薄的夏被，略显莽撞地刺激着他的神经，而佩纳的动作——捂住一侧脑袋，与他一样，显然是刚才那场意外碰撞的产物。

卡里略轻轻地抬起膝盖，尽管因为佩纳的重量，这动作很难完成；他撑住两侧的栏杆，试图缩短两人的距离，然而床板下的钢管再次不争气地吱吱呀呀起来。

“我早就说过这床质量不好。”佩纳道。

“你还说，水泥地太硬了，还不如在破床上。”卡里略补充道。

“可它快要散架了，”佩纳收起左腿，换了个姿势靠在卡里略身上，与他并排坐着，顺便将屁股后面的枕头拿来抱在怀里——当然，这套动作同样引发了这摇摇欲坠的东西的呻吟：“严格来说，床的废墟并不能算是床。”

“趁它的散架还是将来时，”卡里略咬文嚼字，他任凭佩纳热烘烘地凑过来，初夏静止的空气里，一点点汗水的腥咸都能被发酵出情欲的意味，“再做一次？”

佩纳原本想答应，他屏住呼吸感受卡里略的手指从他的脖后顺脊椎而下，一个骨节、又一个骨节、再一个骨节，稍显粗糙的鲜明触感温柔地扼住他的四肢与呼吸。理智仍在抵抗，或者说，开始收拾残局。停下吧，已经足够了，你已经偷窃了太多——这是本不属于他的幸福——这样的恐惧感再次攫住了佩纳。可他还无意停下，就像他拉下那间写有“卡里略上校”名字的办公室的百叶窗，在那张他明知将来会堆满无人签字的文件、并且在更久的将来，终将被蛛网与尘埃覆盖，终将成为一件颇占地方却还有一些纪念意义的尴尬文物——在那张办公桌上缠绵，压低声音防止被早起的学生们听见，失手将还未粘贴牢固的警徽撕下，并且碰翻了茶杯，以至于不得不事后拖地清理干净——是的，他无意停下。可是在这场冗长闹剧中，他已经陷得太深了。他必须离开了。

“不了。”佩纳说，“时间快到了。”

“好吧，辛德瑞拉小姐。”卡里略将枕头抢回来，然后背对佩纳躺下，“晚安。”

佩纳仍坐在那里，怀中重新空下来，他忽然感到一阵失落。他也躺下，面朝外面，正像他独自入眠的无数个夜晚一样。

“嘿，你在听吗？抱歉，不，我是说，之前和你说的那件事，你是怎么想的？”

“你是说，困在这一天？”卡里略的语气一如往常，轻轻柔柔，却清晰坚定，“我不知道，你该去问神父，或者住在山上的女巫。”

“你知道我不是这个意思。”

“我不明白，我没办法想象。这显然是超自然事件，而超自然事件，找条子是没法儿解决的。”

“也对。”佩纳回答。

佩纳终于爬上了天台。

当你看过同一天以无数种不同方式在眼前结束，无论怎样的疯狂都不过是日出即散的云雾罢了。佩纳从坎比亚舞曲中逃脱，从胜利与复仇的狂喜中逃脱，而这些也一样，不过是玻璃、是水幕，是一戳即破的气泡，它们确实发生了，他确实方才从战友们的拥抱和亲吻中逃脱，可正因如此，它们无比虚幻。

这不是他第一次思考逃脱的方式，逃脱这一天。他也曾经付诸实践，当那数枚子弹嵌入他的胸口，他无比庆幸地合上眼，期待明天的到来。或许是他低估了这个国家的医疗水平，或许是上帝还不想叫这场滑稽戏就此谢幕——于是，他不得不在舞台上疲惫地演到现在。

这是最好不过的时机了，在今天，在这个夜晚。这是个美妙的夜晚。

佩纳并不确定死亡是否是唯一的逃脱方式，不过，你总得尝试的。更何况，在这一天里，还有什么事情是没有发生过的呢？当主角死去，这出戏自然也没有再进行下去的理由了，很明显，这就是唯一的出路。

而且，他还能再失去什么呢？佩纳从腰后掏出配枪，为了防止不必要的麻烦，他特意从卡洛斯·奥尔金学校出来，逃进附近这座民居，不过无论如何，他似乎是必然要给清洁工添些麻烦了。

就这样吧。佩纳做好了一切准备。从四面八方来的风将他的头发与衣服吹动，他这才意识到自己将死去。他或许应该更加郑重，可他并未因此而产生一丝一毫的犹疑。他看见奥尔金学校里，人们围着舞蹈队叫嚷欢呼，而他自然也准确地认出了其中那个姿势古怪、身着长裙却头戴花冠而非帽子的怪胎。佩纳仍是忍不住想笑，他想起那支舞里，他不仅三次踩到对方的脚，甚至还被长裙绊住，差点摔倒在地上。“你很美”这句话，他本可以挠着头发，一次、两次、三次、无数次向其他人奉承般说道，却终究没能再次说出口。他当时只能笑，直到现在也是这样。佩纳收回目光，他背过身去，背靠着水泥墙壁滑坐下去，然后扶正枪管，将它安稳地塞进口中。尽管发音受阻，他依然含混不清地将话说完：晚安，明天见。

“然后你失败了。”卡里略总结。

“是的，那本该是一个圆满的结局。”

“圆满个屁。”卡里略坐起来，他侧过去想要凝视佩纳的眼睛，不过黑暗中他很难看清楚，只能将炽热的气息喷在后者的脸上，“这算个屁的结局。”

“嘿，别这么说。”佩纳道。他习惯性地想从枕头下面摸出烟盒，然后并未如愿。“我下去抽烟。”他说。

卡里略任凭佩纳以怪异的姿势从他身上翻过，从上铺下去，然后听见下面传来打火机的“咔哒”声，接着，是一声伴随着呛咳的叹息。

“把灯打开，我们谈谈。”卡里略说，“还有，宿舍床上不许抽烟。”

“别用这种语气，我可不是你的学生。”佩纳打开床头灯，还有十五分钟，他已经准备好迎接另一个失落的早晨了。

“……那么，在这么多个今天中，我们赢过吗？”

“是的，我们赢过。就在那一天，我们跳坎比亚舞，你穿着碎花长裙，头戴花冠，把冲你吹口哨的混小子训了一顿。”

“嗯，这是我会干的事。”

“然后墨菲喝醉了，上台唱了一首乱七八糟的歌，你那学生们跟着瞎起哄。后来，他们变魔术似的掏出各种乐器，吉他、铃鼓，甚至手风琴。”

“我很好奇，他们是怎么没在查宿的时候被发现没收的。”

“你当时也是这么说的。可是你出去了一趟，回来时带了一只口琴。我必须说，你吹得不怎么样。”

卡里略点点头，从佩纳那儿要了一根烟，示意他继续说。

“接下来的事情你都知道了。我想让那一夜成为结局。你知道吗？那是再好不过的一个夜晚。我们成功了，我是说，快十年了，我们终于他妈的成功了。十年前，我第一次来到这所学校，你叫卫兵把我晾在门口整整半天……‘还记得那本笔记本吗’，你说，然后拿出它。从我们在市中心那座豪华酒店的窗台远远看到那群混蛋开始，那时候我靠在窗框上，墨菲举着个相机在拍照，那时候相机还是个笨重的大家伙——而你往笔记本上记他们的名字，那已经过去十年了。你曾经划掉嘎察和古斯塔沃的名字，又将奥乔亚兄弟涂黑——那个夜晚你告诉我，‘现在可以划掉最后一个名字了。’”

“我很难想象出那样一天。”

“你应该看看。”

“不过实际上，我已经见证过那一天了。我想，我吹的曲子因该是《友谊地久天长》，因为我只会那一首。”

佩纳沉默，“‘现在可以划掉最后一个名字了’，这句话是你说的，可与此同时，那个名字的主人搂着老婆做着美梦，而我们却睡不着觉。这一天无穷无尽。为什么？操，这像个哲学问题。我发了疯才会去想这该死的哲学问题。或许说，我早就疯了。要么是做了一场足够长的梦，然后错以为那是真的。”

“在梦里的人意识不到自己在做梦。”

“那就是疯了吧。我反复重启反复推演这一天，我想穷举出这一天的所有可能性。”

“然后你找到了，一个完美的夜晚。于是你他妈想让它成为结局。”

“是。”佩纳承认，“或许你可以省省愤怒、说教和脏话，我知道你们的上帝反对我这么做，而且今天快要结束了。还有七分钟。”

“你想成为殉道者，和奇奇·卡马雷纳一样。哈维，从最开始我就知道这一点。可是你没有必要也不可能成为殉道者。这个国家不需要异教徒和外国佬为她而死。你应该像你的上司和墨菲一样，拿几刀薪水，做几刀的工作。你在这里待得太久了，我们认识太久了。”

“六分钟。”佩纳只是盯着手表。

“或许，”卡里略不常说模糊不清的话，可这次，他有些迟疑，“或许上帝想要的并不是完美的结局。或许祂让你反复经历这一天，只是为了让你坚信。听从祂的安排，不会有更好的结局了。”

“绝不可能。”

“你没说过那天，最开始的那天。不过这很容易猜，我们输了？输的有多惨？”

佩纳忽然意识到了一种可能性，他决不想承认的一种可能性。他猛地站起来，整个人在上铺的床板上狠狠一撞，却毫不停下动作。他赤着脚套上鞋子，然后将卡里略从百叶窗下书桌前的那张椅子上拽起。他并不清楚自己应当做什么，他只是觉得应当逃离这间宿舍。这是“最开始的那天”结束的地方，他下意识觉得不应该留在这里。

“‘有多惨’？”佩纳叩住卡里略的手臂，他径直走向宿舍门口，“你身上开了八九个窟窿，死得透透的。是什么样的上帝想让我坚信这样的结局？”

“……那只口琴，”卡里略并没有对佩纳的话表示惊奇，相反，他一任佩纳拽着他逃出宿舍，甚至开始转移话题，“是我从一个学生那里没收的，那小子逃了晨操在天台上吹琴。后来人手不够，他们那帮三年级的被派去岗哨，他在清晨被人杀死的时候，我正在马德里的大使馆里陪一群政客喝下午茶。”

卡里略继续说道：“这是再常见不过的事情了。忙于无聊的争斗和复仇，然后在正值壮年的时候死于匕首、炸弹或者手枪——这些家伙，多到圣伯多禄都数不过来。哈维，这就是哥伦比亚人，而我正是其中之一。”

佩纳拒绝停下脚步，他坚持摇头否认对方的每一句话。“可那是因为我的错误。我是个不值得信任的家伙，希望你能记住。我是说，如果明天你还能记得的话——是我杀死了你，卡里略，这就是最初的事情。”

“好吧。”卡里略竟笑起来，他甩开束缚，按住佩纳的肩膀迫使他停下来，然后握紧后者的手腕，将对方的掌心贴上自己的胸膛，“哈维·佩纳，你不是匕首、炸弹或者手枪，你杀不死我。”

感受到心跳的一瞬间，佩纳下意识神经质地缩回了手。他明明并未眨眼，他也确实再无别的动作。可就在温热触感还未从指尖消失的时候，他已然重新回到宿舍里，回到百叶窗下书桌前的椅子上。佩纳试图说话，却找不到自己的声音。他再次从宿舍逃离，他沿着洒满星光的装饰有半圆弧状玻璃窗的校舍走廊跑到尽头，然后转向教学楼的方向。片刻后，他回到这个路口，然后敲响了某间宿舍的门。没有应答。于是他下楼来到操场，那里照例停着几辆车。佩纳便又返回，最终，他回到路口，选择了向上去天台的路。

在登上台阶的时候，佩纳终于下定决心，抬腕看见了时间。今天成为昨天，而明天如约到来。他已经预料到推开铁门登上天台后会看到的风景了。

他还未准备好足够的勇气去迎接夜蛙与鸣虫声中的这个群山静默的夜晚，可饶是他拒绝，它还是终于到来了。佩纳不知道是否应该为自己从西绪福斯般的折磨中逃出而庆幸，他只知道，他或许要用余下的漫长时光来怀念刚刚过去的短暂昨天。

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 部分二设承接我自己的文章《怀乡病》，感谢您的阅读。
> 
> 我们下篇文（如果有的话）再见


End file.
